Home Invader
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: Based off a scene from a future episode. Not wanting to deal with Darrell and his childishness, Fink barges in on a certain future hero to crash with. After all, it's either him or Darrell.


It was a lovely night in the Kincaid residence, Carol had just finished cooking the spaghetti dinner she made for her and her son KO. After wiping the sweat from her brow and cleaning up the kitchen, she put the big bowl right in the middle of the dinner table where her son KO was anxiously waiting for his food. "Thanks mommy, have I ever told yah you make the best dinners ever?" he asked as he placed a large glop of the noodles on his tiny plate before picking up the fork and knife with a hungry look in his little coco brown eyes.

"Only every day since you were 2." Carol chuckled as she grabbed a serving for herself. "So how was work today?"

KO just sucked up the spaghetti like a vacuum cleaner, which went straight through his gullet. He let out a small burp before wiping his mouth with his napkin, "Oh just the usual. Cleaning up the store, robot fights, you know how it is."

"Anything else?"

KO thought to himself, "Well, since Boxman's been back in control of Boxmore I kind of also have to deal with this girl too." he admitted.

"A girl?" that part surprised Carol a bit.

"Yeah, around my age and non-metallic. Rat girl that works for Professor Venomous, her name is Fink." KO described to his mother the animal nuisance that now lives with the Boxmore bots after her boss and Boxman started working together.

"Is she cute?" Carol couldn't help but tease.

"Well her skin is quite a unique shade of mint, and her hair looks so wild and poufy like mine without my headband, and her with her cute little ears that I can just-MOMMY!" he screamed with a blush when he realized what he was doing, "THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" She gave a defensive gesture while he calmed down, "Anyway, I think she's having some... adjustment issues to her new living quarters, especially since I heard she'll be sharing a room with Darrel."

"And you know this, how?" she asked with a sly brow.

"Not this again." he sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look all I'm saying is things are gonna be quite different now with Venomous as Boxman's business partner now, and with his little cute minion I now have to deal with- don't." he sneered at the face his mom made when he realized he called the minion to an evil professor 'cute'.

"Alright." Carol said as she repressed the giggle that threatened to escape her mouth.

"Lucky for me it's just me and my mommy." KO stated as he gave his mom a big hug, "And possibly Mr. Gar in the future in the future."

"Let's save that for another time and enjoy dinner, kay?"

**(DING DONG)**

The mother and son both jumped when they heard the doorbell, KO jumped off his mother with an eyebrow raise. "Who could that be at this hour?" KO made his way to the front door, "I wonder if it's the platinum pack of the new AEW POW cards I ordered online."

But when he opened the door, his pupils dilated. Before the guest can speak he let out a loud scream before slamming the door, he panted and gasped a little bit of air into his lungs. His mom came by, "What's going on, I heard a woman yelling."

"Uh nothing mommy, nothing to see here." he quickly said before pushing his mother away from the front entrance. Just then he heard the doorbell go off again, he flinched before Carol maneuvered around him.

"I'll deal with this kiddo, probably just another one of those gubbers trying to sell whatever it is this month." Carol offered as her hand was inching closer to the knob, time moving much slower for the little brunette boy. He started fearfully chewing off his fingernails when she turned the doorknob with a click and bushed it opened to reveal...

"Sorry about that but-" she stopped before looking around, she shrugged and was about to head back inside when she heard.

_"Down here, lady!"_

She flinched when she lowered her head to see who it was, and was surprised to see a little girl standing on her doorstep with a rather large suitcase with her. What got here was that she was exactly how KO had described the new person that attacks the plaza occasionally. Mint green skin, dark green hair, lab coat style sleeveless dress, pink gloves, grey boots, whiskers, little pink nose, and the cute little ears popping out of the top of her hair. To Carol she looked rather adorable, but refrained from gushing when she saw the look that says 'I'll kill you in your sleep'.

The girl sighed, "Let me guess, you're the lame-o's mother figure aren't you?"

Carol rubbed the back of her neck, "In a sense I suppose, my name is Carol. And I'm guessing you're-"

"FINK!" Carol jumped when her son popped up from behind her and got into a battle stance, "What are you doing here?" KO demanded with a turbo fist ready, feeling like the beating she received along with the other robots wasn't enough for her.

Fink just rolled her eyes before answering, "My boss expects me to stay in the same room as Sheriff Bolt Baby, and it will be a frozen day in hades before I spend one more second with that metal child. Or the other 'children' as Boxbutt like to calls them."

Before KO can reply, he was pushed aside by his mother, who kneeled down and placed a hand on the little mouse girl's shoulder. "Look, I know it must be hard living in a new place, and that it's a big adjustment. But running away is not gonna help anyone."

Fink huffed, "Running away, please. But if I was, would you mind if I crashed here?"

Now Carol was the one who didn't answer, because KO stood up between them. Trying to act as sincere as possible to the minion of a LVL -8 villain that has made his life a nightmare, "Oh, as much as we would looove to let you stay. But there's just barely enough room for me and my mom, we only have one bedroom and one bathroom that we both share. And we're not exactly wealthy, I mean even I have to work 9 dollars an hour to help pay off the bills." Carol was surprised at this, how did he know of their financial status. She admits she had struggle with raising him growing after 'leaving' P.O.I.N.T. and had a few jobs that didn't end well, but she tried to give him a well off life.

Fink then looked down, a look of dejection crept onto her facial features. "Oh, I thought a kind and friendly soul such as yourself wouldn't turn a blind eye to a girl with no where else to go." she then started to sniffle a little as tears started to form, KO squirmed a little at seeing this. "Please, I have no where else to go and no one to turn to." she then started to weep in his vested shoulder, KO awkwardly patted the girl on the back. "Just, just for one night. I could really use some _heeeeeeelp_ in my time of need." Time seemed to move slower when she said the word 'help'.

KO growled to himself, "Ripple dee dip dip, my weakness!" He sighed before saying, "Okay, I guess you can stay-"

"Great." suddenly Fink went from sad to victorious in an instant before pulling her suitcase in with a smug grin of satisfaction into the place she'd be staying at, 'Worked like a charm, he's such a fool'.

"Mommy, did I do the right thing? Because I'm not so sure this will end well." KO asked his mommy, who pulled herself up and ruffled his hair.

"I'm sure this will blow over shortly, she'll be back to her boss before you know it. But in the meantime, try to get to know her. Who knows, outside of the world of supers she might be fun to have around. Perhaps we can bring her to the Lord of the Loot convention happening tomorrow." she answered.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. But I'm keeping my eye on her, make sure she doesn't pull anything on us in our sleep." KO said.

"We'll be fine." She pulled him back into the house, "Now let's finish up that spaghetti shall we-" she then found the spaghetti bowl completely empty, and Fink sitting in one of the chairs patting her bloated stomach with a satisfied grin on her face. She let out a small belch before asking.

"Go any more?"


End file.
